I understand nothing, too, Donnie!
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: A small drabble of what was going through April's mind at the end of "A Foot Too Big". YAY FOR APRITELLO!


Just a quick drabble of what was going through April's mind at the end of "A Foot Too Big". Please read and review, I own nothing…

I was splitting some wood when I could feel a presence come up behind me. "Hey April". It was Donnie. I quickly stop what I was doing and turn around.

"What's up Donnie?" I replied, pushing some hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear. He looked nervous and I guess I can't blame him. I had pushed him away yesterday when he had given me the music box. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but to be all honest, it was awkward. Donnie has been crushing on me the last two years that I have known him. And I know that Casey likes me too, he's always slipping up about us hanging out as being a "date". Being trapped in this love triangle has me so confused. Donatello has great qualities but I find that I like Casey too. And with everything going on: the krang invasion, my dad being turned into a mutant, sensei being thrown away in a whirlpool of death, I haven't really felt the need to sort this mess out. My life, I mean our life, was just a mess. But Donnie, he has been there since the beginning. Many a nights we spent working on my homework and I could always count on him to catch me when I fall. He always caught me, well except that one time I fell in that pool of mutagen. Thankfully, nothing happened and it wasn't his fault. He tried. I remember, before falling in, the look of worry and sadness he gave me. Those brown eyes were filled with determination but at the same time, sadness because he knew that no matter how much he tried he couldn't make it in time.

And when my Dad was turned into a mutant bat, I pushed him away. I pushed him to the point where I didn't deserve his forgiveness or friendship. I was so mad at him and his brothers, but really, I was just mad at the situation and just directed it towards them. Yet, he was still always there, even when I didn't want him to be. If it wasn't for him, Karai would have gotten the best of me that night. Every girl dreams of having a knight in shining armor. My knight in shining armor was green and had a shell. Wait, did I just think that?

"I um..I just wanted to let you know that I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore," he said sadly. Oh god, he looks so, defeated. I haven't seen this look since we left New York. I try to keep eye contact with him even though it's so hard to. His expression, his sadness, just hurts my heart. And I caused this. I pushed him away, again.

"I get it now," he continued, "April is to Donnie as Bigfoot was to Donnie." Wait, he's giving up? The chase, the rivalry between him and Casey is now over? He's surrendering? Don't surrender Donnie, don't give up, the truth is, I can't imagine my life without you.

"I'm just…a mutant." He finished, breaking eye contact with me, looking at the ground beneath us. What do I say? What do I do? Donatello has never given up without a fight. NEVER. And here he is, surrendering because I pushed him away. I don't know why, but I was sad. The fact that he had given up was just too much to bare. The fact that I may lose him forever brought new feelings to the surface. I never felt this way and never in a million years did I think that I would finally sort this mess out.

"You're not just a mutant Donnie," I replied shyly. I kept my hands behind my back before deciding on my next move, "You're my mutant". And then, I allowed my lips to meet his. It wasn't like anything I was expecting. I was expecting his lips to be cool to the touch but they were warm and soft. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. My heart was pounding. Was this my way of choosing Donnie? I opened my eyes to see that his were closed. He was trying to process what was going on, and to be honest, so was I. I quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss as soon as it was started. Donnie's eyes slowly opened as I turned away and smiled.

I knew he was going to question it. I just didn't have answers for him quite yet. I quickly started back towards the house, leaving my green knight behind. I heard him state quietly as I shut the door behind me, "I understand…nothing".

As soon as I knew I was safe, safe from his questions, safe from having to provide answers, I let out a sigh. Leaning up against the door I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath. I don't understand anything either, Donnie. But I do know this: nothing has ever felt so right. And I think I need to let down a certain hockey masked vigilante in the most gentle way possible. I choose you, Donatello.

**I am a big supporter of Apritello. I literally jumped for glee when this happened and had to get this out. So many people are stating that April is just leading Donnie on. I think the awkwardness of his approach was getting to her. I think that when she realized that he was giving up on her she quickly retaliated. I really do think she cares for D more than a friend, but lets face it, the girl's life is a hot mess. Her priorities were everything but her romantic life. I am hoping the writers expand on this a little more, we will see with next week's episode as it is centered around her. I can't wait to see Raph and Casey's face when they find out. Raph was so pessimistic and I can't blame him. He doesn't want Donnie to get hurt, it was quite obvious when he told Casey to back off because Donnie has feelings for April during "The Invasion". **

**PS, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! :D :D :D :D :D :D WOOOOOH! **


End file.
